the Assassin and the Goddess
by ghost83
Summary: What happens when an assassin is sent after the moon goddess? What if the assassin is the cousin of Thalia Grace? Suck at summaries.
1. Blown up base

_At a bar..._

A man was lead to the back of a hideout. When they reached a room, the door opened to show an assassin no more than fourteen. The assassin wore a black cloak with a skull mask that had a grey tongue sticking out. The man raised an eye brow and asked, "You can't be serious. This is your ace?" The member of the hideout explained, "Don't under estimate him, he's the top fighter there is. He's also the brutalist." The man asked, "How so?" As a response, the hooded assassin pointed behind him to a counter.

It read:

**Number of being hired by person: 1,000**

**Number of killed persons who hired me and lie: 800**

The man said to the assassin while placing a photo on the table, "I want you kill this female." On the picture shows Artemis, goddess of the moon. The assassin took a long look at the picture and got up. He then went to his weapons and got out weapons that are classical. He equipped himself with a tomahawk, bow and arrows, hidden blades, throwing knives, rope darts, and a sword. He then tucked the picture in his pocket and went out.

Unknown assassin's POV:

As I walked out of the building, I got out my wireless remote and detonated the hideout. Time to meet up with this girl, who ever she is.

* * *

Yeah, I was bored so I just free wrote and thought of this. Review please!


	2. Meeting

A note to SONxOFxCHAOS, it is an OC, not Percy.

* * *

Assassin's POV:

From what my mom told me, Greek gods and goddesses and real as well as Roman Gods. Now I could see she wasn't lying. Then again, we don't talk a lot. Heck, we don't even have any family time together. All we do is exchange notes, do small talk, and nothing else. But I don't really care who this girl is. I have my own intentions and motives. I ran along the trees, following the group of girls in the forest.

Now supposedly they're huntresses and correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't they have quick detection abilities or good hearing? I mean, seriously. I'm directly above them, with my weapons, and I'm currently blocking a few sunlight with my cloak and they are once in a while looking at the ground. Really unimpressed right now.

I ran through my mind Greek gods and goddesses to find someone that matches the details. Artemis, goddess of the moon. I'll make sure to ask the questions for later. Just then an arrow zipped passed my head by an inch.

As **Smosh **from **Youtube** will say, firetruck.

Artemis' POV:

I looked at where I shot my bow to see the masked figure jump down, gaining out weapons aiming at him. He just bowed and watched us through his skull mask**(1)**. He then got out a pocket watch and hit the counter. After looking at the watch and writing something down on a flash card, he held it up to read:

**Wow. It took you 5 hours, 45 minutes, and 23 seconds to know I'm here. **

**Really unimpressed due to the fact that you're goddess of the hunt, Artemis. **

**Then again, I am a highly trained assassin.**

* * *

Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Take a guess on who is the masked figure and I'll try to update ASAP. oh, and remember.

_**It isn't Percy Jackson!**_

Review please!

* * *

**(1)- **Look up "Ash" from the t.v. show **Mar.**


	3. My name is

So sorry for not updating on this story, if any of you like it.

* * *

Assassin's POV:

5 days have passed ever since we meet. It was mainly neutral between us. However, it didn't really last long.

At camp, I walked towards a stream and took off my mask. I carefully placed it down and splashed water on my face to feel fresh. After drying off, I looked at my reflection in the river. As I did, I remembered what my mom told me to do. She told me to not be killed by them but at the same time don't kill them. And to be honest, I'm fighting the urge.

They've pranked me, okay? They tied me upside-down on a tree while I was asleep, dyed my hair fire red, and even put bells on me so I could be a mobil target. But I wouldn't disobey my mom. She could destroy me in a matter of nanoseconds. Literally, I'm her living creation.

I let out a breath and was about to put back on my mask when an arrow was fired and shattered it. I counted to ten and flicked on my hood so it's shade could cover my eyes. I turned to see the huntress that shot and broke it. I then just calmly walked away and said, "Sayōnara, eien ni." **(Japanese: Goodbye, forever.) **I said it in my native language because it seemed cooler, plus it adds mystery to me.

Anyway, I went into my tent to gather and pack my stuff. I looked in the mirror one last time to see who I am again. Just then someone entered my tent so I turned to see Lady Artemis looking at me. There was a long silence before I went back to packing my things. After packing I walked on by and murmured so she could hear it, "It's better this way." Her eyes widened as I quickly slipped into the shadows.

I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Storm Grace, an assassin who's 14 years old. And my tons-of-greats grandpa, is Wilbur Grace, mortal uncle to Thalia Grace.

* * *

I might as well make a name for him, okay? Anyway, review!

And again, sorry for not updating. I was busy.


	4. Redder than Romeo and Juliet

Storm's POV:

A couple of weeks have passed after I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. And it was going well too. Until _they _came over to visit.

It all started when I was literally sleeping in a tree until my cousin, Thalia, shouted, "Hey, coz. Guess who?" My eyes shot open as I lost my balance and shouted, "Oh *cencored*!" I complained after I hit the ground, "Geez, you could've zapped me or something. Yesh." She replied, "Just seize the moment. Me and the Hunt along with Lady Artemis won't be here for long." I froze and remembered what happened when I traveled with them. I shook it off and said, "Got it." Don't speak in Japanese and just be myself but not to much.

Artemis' POV:

My lieutenant walked with a boy and we immeadiatly pointed our arrows at him, which as a response, he had his hands up. He looked at Thalia uneasy as he asked, "Are you sure they are friendly, coz?" I arched an eyebrow and an arrow as Thalia replied, "My lady and the huntresses, meet Storm Grace, my cousin." As we lowered our weapons, he held our his hand to me and greeted, "Storm Grace. Nice to meet you..." He lowered it and said before murmuring, "Artemis." He stuck his hands in his pocket and, for a brief moment, he seemed familiar. He then pointed to camp half blood and stated unsure, "I'll, be, over by, the, arena if you need me." He then quickly jogged in that direction and as he did, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes are a beautiful pale blue. Wait, what am I thinking?

Storm's POV:

Gods, why am I like this? I'm finding a maiden goddess beautiful, my mom didn't claim me yet, and on top of that, I actually think that Artemis will hate me if she knew who I'm the son of.

Third person POV:

Meanwhile at Aphrodite's palace, Aphrodite herself along with Chaos are looking at the rose that represented the love between Artemis and Storm. Aphrodite stated, "Even redder than the famous couple, Romeo and Juliet. This will be intresting." Chaos nodded and replied, "But whether he will take the burden of knowing the truth, that is the real question." The two continued to watch the flower, which slowly started to bloom even more.

As it bloomed, the demi-primorial and the goddess both thought of the same thing before going to sleep, "Am I really in love with him/her?"

* * *

Sorry for not updating.

Anyway, who do you think Storm is the son of? Guess by reviewing!


	5. Little Apollo, Older Artemis

Storm's POV:

With a bored look, I sat down and read the newspaper. I felt a goddess presence near by, and I've gotten used to it. I stated as I flipped the page, "Morning. What do you want?" Artemis asked, "You dare disrespect a goddess?" I shrugged and replied while setting the paper down, "Goddess, smoddess, doesn't really matter with me. Everyone has their rights, even your younger brother." He yelled over head, "I'm older, not her!" I yelled back, "Well excuuuuse me! If I remember correctly, _she _was born first, making her your older sister!"

Artemis' POV:

I mentally smiled because someone sees me as the older sibling. He sighed and asked while doing the facepalm, "How do you deal with him?" I replied, "I don't." He got out his remote and said as he offered some headphones, "Put these on and trust me. I swear on the river of Styx that this will be funny to watch." Thunder boomed and I sighed and put them on. He pressed the button on the remote, something went off, and we watched as the Ares cabin went after the Stoll brothers. He answered when I was going to ask, "I put air-horns in there along with some speakers and megaphones. Do the math."

I then asked just to pass the time, "Who do you think you're the son of?" He just let out a breath and replied while looking at the sky, "I know who my parent is. It's just, my family runs deep. But that's not the only thing." I arched an eyebrow as he explained, "Apparently I have this twin. Never seen her, never meet her. It's like what happened if you and your little brother, Apollo, didn't seen or meet each other and know that you two are siblings." He then stated, "Look. I know your bro can be a pain, but he's family. Besides, sometimes family members have to look out for each other." He smiled and continued, "Besides, you two are complete opposites."

I glared daggers at him as he smiled innocently and whistled. As he did, he put his hands behind his head and put up his feet in a kick-back-and-relax position, and that's when it hit me.

He** is** the Assassin.

Storm's POV:

Crud. She knows who I am. I can tell by the look in her eye. I only had this question run through my mind.

What will she do?

* * *

Yes! Suspense!

Guess what will happen!

* * *

Oh, and vote on my poll to decide if I should do a certain story.


	6. Meet the family

Storm's POV:

I stated, "I'm not an assassin." She replied, "My brother is the god of truth, and he's showing a sign that says 'he's lying' over his head." I shrugged and explained, "Okay, you got me. I'm the assassin that traveled with you and the Hunt for a while before leaving." She asked, "And remind me again, why did you leave?"

Artemis' POV:

He plainly stated, "The mask was a present from my grandma." I asked, "Who is?" He explained, "Look. Both my grandma and mom will show up. I don't really want to talk any more. So I suggest that you and the Hunt, who all but one have their arrows aimed at me, to back off and mind your own buisness." And with that, he stormed off, leaving me and my huntresses catching flies.

_At the campfire_...

I asked him, "So where's your mother? I want to have a talk with her about your manners." **"Right now or later?"** We looked and immeadiatly bowed because Chaos and Nyx were standing right before us. Storm plainly stated, "My family don't do bows." We rised and looked at him in shock on his manners. He greeted while pointing to Nyx then Chaos, "Mom. Grandma. And..." Erabus showed up as Storm lowered his hand and finished, "Uncle." A son, of Nyx.

Storm's shadow turned into a shadowy copy of him as he stated, "Yep, you're in deep poop."

I gulped and tried to not be scared as I chatted with the primorial goddess of the night.

* * *

Deep poop. You know what I mean!

Anyway, review?


	7. Through space and time

Storm's POV:

It was night. I couldn't tell the time, but it's somewhat between 10 and 11. I stared at the moon, I mean Artemis' Chariot, which for some bizarre reason turned a sad blue, like she learned something. It had to be about my "twin sister". Truth be told, we're mere cousins born on the same day. But it's also true that we didn't even meet, not even once. I'm pretty much in the dark when it comes to my cousin. I only call her my twin because we were born on the same day, and nothing else.

Shaking it off, I plugged in my MP3 and listened to the song **Glad you came **by **the Wanted**. And as I listened to the lyrics, I couldn't help but think how I felt and what it was like while the Hunt **didn't** know who I was.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

I always kept quiet when I was with them. But I got to hear why they joined the Hunt. I guess I made a small indent in their perspective.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Some time, me and the goddess herself have a shooting contest when the others are busy. I always got her complaining because I some how end up with more arrows hitting their target than hers.

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

Other days, we go to these parties and, with a few Mist manipulations by moi, we get to have fun. I admit, they do karaoke really well.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

Mostly she explains to me how she sworn off men after Orion cheated on her and why she puts him being chased by the scorpion in the sky.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

However, there are those times that, with the Hunt, she dyes my hair a different color. There was this one time when they dyed it pink, well, let's say they still hate me for putting berry juice in their hair.

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

I also recall this one time when I dragged her by the hand just to show her this sweet spot by the lake we camped near by.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

I guess I changed her perspective on men, too.

_I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

I show her maps of these areas in real time when we have breaks at our, I mean, her camp.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

Now, I'm just glad that I know about the Hunt. They became a second family to me.

After the song finished, I unplugged and, after stretching, made my way to the two goddesses who were still talking. What about, I don't care. But at least we're family. A one big messed up family.

However, I just feel left out mostly. Like I'm a insert-big-odd-number-here wheel. I feel unnoticed. I'm only noticed when I annoy someone or just anger them/his/her. My mom only talks to me, but it's so rare. And during those rare moments, she just gives me a note just to give me orders.

Chaos is the only one who truly understands me. Grandma is more of a mother then my real mom. So she understands me more than anyone else. But even I have my mental barriers. I just, don't feel like I belong here.

I just put on a mask to throw them off track.

Before I knew it, the day was over, but I didn't dare sleep. With nothing else better to do, I scanned the area to make sure no one sees me before I did something that even defies the primorials. I opened a hole through time and space, towards a parallel time line similiar to this ones. I settled for a universe, or time, in which, well, I'm not going to spoil it. What happens to me there simply will make your brains blow a feuse.

And with that, I stepped through, traveling through time and space with a single step.

What could I say. I'm different.

* * *

This was my first attempt on a song-fic, so sorry if it's crud.

Anyway, what world did Storm go to? What happens to him?

Review and comment~


	8. Right place, wrong time

Slight **Doctor Who** crossover with an OC.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

A week has passed and I began to worry about Storm. I admit, the boy is charming. And not only that, but he became a somewhat of a brother to the Hunt. I feared that he wouldn't return. That is, until he appeared with that box.

It was around dinner. We were sacrificing our food to pray for his return, when we heard a noise. A blue box labeled "Police public call Box" materialized and he stepped out of it. There was an amount of silence before he opened the door and shouted, "Doctor, we're off by a week!" A man with a bowtie plainly stated while stepping out, "Don't blame the TARDIS, she takes us where ever she wants. Now, do they have fish custard?" A ginger girl asked Storm, "Please tell me they have something else besides that." Another man with blonde hair added, "Yes, and possibly some Coke."

Storm's POV:

I replied assuring, "Yes, Rory and Amy, they have other foods. And Doctor, honestly I don't know." Every camper, including the goddess and the Hunt, stared at me and I stared back. I sighed and commanded, "Amy, keep Rory close. The pretty girls are the daughters of Aphrodite. All of you, keep a hand on your wallet. Or in this case, Doctor, your Sonic screwdriver. The Hermes twins are thieves." They stepped out and I stated while closing the door of the TARDIS, "Hi, everybody. I'm back." I fished out the keys of the TARDIS and finished while locking it like a car and tossing the keys to the Doctor, "Now then, where do I begin?"

Then the unexpected happened.

Artemis quickly came up to me, and pulled me in for a kiss.

Brule's POV:

I just stared at them before shouting, "WHAT THE F***?!" Everyone's attention shifted to me. I asked, "Oh, what? Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm mute. And well you look at that, longer than 10 minutes."

Time to go home.

Storm's POV:

After the outburst, I managed to push her off and I gasped for air, trying to register what happened.

The event that happened for ten minutes.

Storm's Brain 2nd POV:

Artemis kissed Storm. Storm is a male. Artemis is a maiden goddess.

Calculating...

ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!

ARTEMIS = NO LOVE BY MEN!

SOLUTION: RUN AWAY!

Artemis' POV:

I realized what I have done and before I could I explain myself, Storm said nervously, "Uh, yeah. I'm just going to run now. So, bye~!" He sprinted away and I knew something is messed up, my love life.

Brule's POV:

I came up to the man in the bowtie and stated while still looking at the running figure, "Hello, Doctor. I believe you arrived at the right place, but at the wrong time." He puffed and replied while shaking my hand, "I believe you're the one who wants me to take you back 'home' to the event." I nodded and asked as I got in, "Is she accurate when it comes to time travel?" The Doctor replied, "Hopefully. Ponds, come along now!" I asked them as they got in, "Do you guys like spicy?"

Storm's POV:

Thalia got in and asked, "Let me guess, you enjoyed it?" I game a dry smile and said, "I'm doomed by your dad, cos." She shook her head and said in disbelief, "And it's all because Artemis missed you."

Wait, what?

* * *

Sorry for the POVs! But I needed to get somewhere with the whole space-time-rip thing and **Doctor Who** was the first thing that comes to mind.

Anyway, review?


End file.
